Simetria
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Era estranho olhar diretamente nos olhos de Sirius. Sempre ficava com a impressão estranha de se defrontar com um espelho onde esperava encontrar uma janela.


Simetria

_When the earth was still flat  
And clouds made of fire  
And mountains stretched up to the sky  
Sometimes higher  
Folks roamed the earth like big rolling kegs  
They had two sets of arms  
They had two sets of legs  
They had two faces peering  
Out of one giant head  
So they could watch all around them  
As they talked; while they read  
And they never knew nothing of love  
It was before the origin of love  
The origin of love  
- The origin of love, Hedwig and the angry inch_

Através da reflexão, uma imagem é invertida em relação a um eixo, formando-se uma imagem espelhada da original.

x-o-x

Remus olhou para cima, para o teto encantado do salão, pontilhado de estrelas prateadas. Sua mãe costumava falar sobre o céu. Ela dizia que cada uma delas era única, cada uma um longínquo ponto solitário, tão distante no espaço e no tempo que mal sabiam da existência uma da outra. "O que há lá em cima?", ela perguntava, inventando imagens com aqueles pontos distantes. Remus não gostava desse jogo. No fundo, pensava que não havia nada _"lá em cima"_, apenas o céu. E a lua, escondida em algum lugar, espreitando.

Ele tentou se lembrar de algum dos objetos que sua mãe via nas estrelas quando a aba do chapéu cobriu seus olhos, mergulhando-o no escuro.

x-o-x

Remus estava tentando alcançar a tigela de gelatina quando sentiu um empurrão e algo frio desceu por suas costas, um minuto antes de se virar e dar com um par de olhos cinzentos. O garoto, que ele reconheceu como um dos que causara tumulto na fila durante a seleção, tinha caído sobre ele com um copo cheio de suco de abóbora.

Ele jogou os cabelos negros sem corte para trás num gesto displicente e murmurou um pedido de desculpas pouco convincente, antes de fazer um gesto ameaçador a outro garoto (esse usava óculos de armação fina e tinha os cabelos despenteados, arrepiados em todas as direções), que se afastava rapidamente, sem conseguir conter uma risada.

Remus tentou voltar a se concentrar em sua refeição e ignorar a incômoda sensação do tecido gelado grudando em suas costas. Mas sua atenção foi inevitavelmente atraída para a outra extremidade da mesa, onde os mesmos meninos travavam uma animada luta pelo mesmo pedaço de pernil. E, subitamente, teve a consciência de que gostava daquelas risadas.

x-o-x

A afinidade nunca é o mais brilhante dos sentimentos. É apenas instintiva, guiando e entrelaçando pessoas. Remus não saberia explicar como a afinidade havia tecido, como uma teia, as amizades entre ele e seus companheiros de dormitório. Era como aprender uma nova linguagem. Uma linguagem que não era composta de simples palavras, mas de pequenos sinais, gestos, olhares e, às vezes imaginava, de pensamentos.

Ele podia dizer quantas vezes Peter repetiria o jantar apenas dando uma olhada na seleção de pratos do dia. Ele sabia quando James pretendia enfeitiçar a jarra de suco de abóbora para que todos que bebessem tivessem acessos de soluços particularmente altos. E ele sabia o exato ponto das costas de Sirius que deveria cutucar com a ponta da varinha para irritá-lo e fazê-lo se levantar quando Remus chegasse ao dormitório e encontrasse sua cama ocupada pelo amigo espaçoso.

x-o-x

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando todos o encheram de perguntas após a primeira lua cheia em que ele esteve desaparecido. Remus achou que finalmente aquela tal coragem grifinória seria de alguma valia, quando tivesse que simplesmente mentir para _eles_.

"Minha mãe esteve doente", ele sentiu uma fisgada por dentro no momento em que pronunciou as palavras.

Por que de repente a verdade parecia tão importante?

Tivera que visitar várias mães, tias, avós, irmãs doentes naquele ano. Adoecera até a si próprio algumas vezes, imaginando se isso não o faria se sentir menos pior. E, mesmo que _isso_ não fosse propriamente uma mentira, Remus fingiu dormir quando James lhe perguntou se estava realmente curado da "varíola de trasgo". E a noite sempre esperava as luzes serem apagadas para vestir o pijama e se preocupava em acordar mais cedo para já estar vestido quando os outros se levantassem. Diziam que ele era muito envergonhado.

Remus sabia que seus amigos não acreditavam nele.

x-o-x

Ele entrou no dormitório silenciosamente. Tentava não acordar nenhum dos garotos, adiar por algumas horas a próxima mentira. Separou as cortinas vermelhas e encontrou Sirius em sua cama – _de novo_. Estava tão exausto que apenas o empurrou para o lado, deitando-se com as mesmas vestes com que deixara a enfermaria.

Em meio ao cansaço, Remus deixou a cabeça pender para junto do pescoço do outro, sentindo o toque suave dos fios escuros de seus cabelos em sua testa. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se hipnotizar por aquele calor reconfortante.

"Estava te esperando", ele ouviu a voz sonolenta do amigo e instintivamente se afastou tanto quanto possível, segurando-se na beirada da cama para evitar escorregar para o chão. Sirius virou o corpo e esfregou o rosto, os olhos cinzentos recaindo sobre ele.

Remus sorriu sem graça. "Poderia ter me esperado na sua própria ca..."

O outro o interrompeu com um longo bocejo, afastando o corpo para que Remus tivesse mais espaço. "Mais tarde você pode falar qual parente doente foi visitar dessa vez".

Remus não teve a chance da dizer nada antes que Sirius atirasse o cobertor sobre ele. Sentiu os olhos arderem e permaneceu com o rosto coberto, imaginando se aquilo também era um tipo de coragem.

x-o-x

Existe simetria se uma mudança num dado sistema mantém as características essenciais do sistema inalteradas.

x-o-x

James e Sirius começaram a trocar tapinhas e discutir sobre quem tinha suspeitado primeiro, enquanto Peter sorria incerto para a algazarra dos dois. Eles pareciam achar a transformação mensal do amigo numa besta assassina furiosa interessante, mesmo divertida – Sirius chegou a fazer conjecturas, os olhos brilhando de euforia, sobre em quantos pedaços poderia partir Snape se fosse um lobisomem.

x-o-x

Quando aquele primeiro ano na escola acabou, Remus estava deprimido. Ele tentava imaginar como seria voltar à sua vida anterior, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns meses de férias. Como seria dormir em seu próprio quarto, sozinho, e ter paz para abrir um livro sem ser empurrado por James e Sirius em uma brincadeira mais violenta ou ter Peter derramando suco em suas anotações.

x-o-x

Descobriu que gostava de escrever cartas. Fora através delas que descobrira que Sirius não se dava bem com a família, quando este lhe escreveu reclamando sobre que o fato de que o irmão estava insuportavelmente arrogante e sobre como metade de seus parentes tinha decidido ignorá-lo desde que ele pregara uma enorme bandeira da Grifinória acima da cama.

Peter reclamava das aulas de reforço que fora obrigado a assistir durante as férias e mandava lições passadas por seu professor para Remus, que o ajudava à distância.

James teve um estranho sumiço no primeiro mês de férias, depois explicaria que tinha viajado para a casa de familiares e estivera muito ocupado com uma prima – e ele fizera questão de escrever longamente sobre isso a todos eles, o que tinha acabado com a pouca paciência de Sirius, que escrevera a Remus perguntado se tinha alguma idéia de como poderiam desfazer o feitiço que tomara conta de seu amigo. Isso fez com que Remus risse.

Sua mãe ficava intrigada com a freqüência com que ele ria enquanto lia aquelas cartas.

x-o-x

Remus pegou o Expresso Hogwarts com a mãe, uma semana depois do início do ano letivo. Ela insistira para que ele ficasse em casa por mais uma semana, para se recuperar. Mas o menino quisera voltar tão cedo quanto possível.

Tocou com a mão espalmada a janela do trem quando o castelo surgiu por entre as montanhas ao longe. Ele sabia que sentira saudades. Mas não sabia ainda o quanto antes de vislumbrar aquele conjunto de torres se projetando contra o céu enevoado. Como tinha suportado?

x-o-x

Remus disse a Madame Pomfrey que seus amigos podiam visitá-lo na enfermaria. Ela não pareceu muito convencida a princípio, e menos ainda quando eles apareceram, falando alto, Sirius subindo na cama de Remus sem nenhuma cerimônia e Peter espalhando migalhas enquanto comia bolachas tiradas do bolso da capa.

"O senhor Lupin não pode comer isso", ela tomou o pacote de bolachas do menino, dizendo que só o devolveria na saída. Peter choramingou um pouco, antes de ser distraído pela bandeja sobre a mesa ao lado da cama de Remus, as torradas quase intocadas e uma xícara de chá pela metade.

Depois que eles foram, Remus ficou olhando para o teto, aquele sentimento quente e acolhedor crescendo dentro dele. A manhã estava clara e uma brisa fresca sacudia levemente a cortina branca, revelando vez por outra o azul intenso do céu lá fora.

x-o-x

Remus sentiu um objeto deslizar para sua mão sob o lençol e ergueu os olhos para Sirius, que lhe sorriu daquele jeito matreiro, exatamente como fazia quando lhe mostrava uma bomba de bosta dentro do bolso das vestes à caminho da aula de poções (e Remus podia jurar que via pensamentos maliciosos saltarem através do cinzento dos olhos).

Fosse o que fosse, Remus estava quase certo de que não queria descobrir e tentou devolver ao colega, mas Sirius já não estava mais sentado na cama. Estava de pé há alguns passos de distância, ajudando Peter na encenação de uma complicada manobra de quadribol.

Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey entrou expulsando os garotos, alegando que eles iam deixar seu paciente exausto. Remus teve o cuidado de olhar ao redor para garantir que Madame Pomfrey estava fora de vista antes puxar o objeto de baixo do lençol, descobrindo uma barra de chocolate.

x-o-x

Os pais de James sabiam sobre ele. Remus não achou justo que os Potter o recebesse sem esse conhecimento. Isso não mudou em nada a recepção afável que a mãe de James preparou para o grupo no feriado de natal – um jantar que contava com um prato do gosto de cada um.

Remus ficou particularmente maravilhado com a coleção de livros antigos do senhor Potter – e apavorado quando James subiu na estante para pegar um volume no alto para o qual ele lançara olhares cobiçosos – Compêndido de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, por Godric Gryffindor. Ele mal pôde acreditar em seus sentidos quando sentiu o livro em suas mãos, um instante antes de se recuperar e ralhar com James por pegar aquela preciosidade de um jeito tão descuidado.

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu nesse dia: Sirius também estava interessado pelos livros. E foi a primeira vez que ele viu o amigo levar um livro para ler na cama. Havia algo de extremamente cúmplice – e extremamente perigoso, na opinião de Remus – na maneira como James sorriu ao ver essa cena.

x-o-x

Aprendemos quando pequenos que uma dobra numa folha de papel seguida do recorte de uma figura produz, abrindo-se a página, uma imagem com simetria relativamente à linha de dobragem. Assim construimos nossos pássaros, núvens, peixes, árvores.

x-o-x

A casa dos Potter não era pequena, mas o quarto de James dificilmente teria espaço suficiente quatro garotos. Remus achou justo que James e Sirius ficassem lá e ele dividisse outro quarto com Peter. Afinal, eles eram praticamente irmãos, suas mentes funcionando de uma maneira tão absurdamente sincronizada que chegava a assustá-lo.

Numa noite, Remus acordou com uma inclinação no colchão. Achou que estava sonhando e manteve os olhos fechados, mas então sentiu a conhecida sensação dos grossos fios de cabelo roçando em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos, e deu com os olhos cinzentos, transformados, em meio à penumbra, em um par de minúsculos pontos brilhantes contra o vazio. Viu, do outro lado do quarto, James se esforçando para acordar Peter – esforços que incluíam arrancar travesseiros, cobertores e puxá-lo pelo pé.

Foi naquela noite que James e Sirius comunicaram sua intenção de se tornarem animagos para poderem estar com o amigo nas noites de lua cheia. E "comunicaram" é a expressão correta, porque eles não aceitaram qualquer discussão, qualquer argumento de bom senso que viesse de Remus.

Remus se consolou assegurando para si mesmo que eles nunca conseguiriam. Levaria tanto tempo que rapidamente perderiam o interesse e ocupariam suas mentes com outra coisa mais destrutiva e caótica.

x-o-x

Eles não perderam o interesse. James voltou para a escola com a mochila pesada de livros contrabandeados da coleção do pai e, em pouco tempo, ele e Sirius também se tornaram ávidos freqüentadores da biblioteca da escola. Madame Pince chegou a desconfiar de todo aquele súbito interesse em Transfiguração e comentou o fato com Minerva, que fez algumas perguntas a Remus um dia no fim da aula. O garoto negou que os amigos quisessem outra coisa senão aumentarem suas notas.

E as notas deles efetivamente aumentaram. Até Peter conseguiu boas notas nas provas trimestrais e recebeu um carregamento de guloseimas de casa como prêmio, do qual Sirius afanou várias barras de chocolate para Remus.

No fim do período letivo, nenhum deles chegara a conseguir transfigurar algo além de objetos e pequenos animais, mas James e Sirius tiveram as melhores notas do ano deles em Transfiguração – e Remus surpreendeu o olhar profundamente intrigado que Lily Evans lançou à dupla quando eles seguiam em direção a Londres no Expresso Hogwarts.

x-o-x

Nas férias ao fim do segundo ano, eles passaram algumas semanas juntos na casa dos Potter, mas Remus teve que voltar para casa para sua transformação mensal.

James insistiu que podia convencer os pais a prepararem o sótão para ele, mas Remus não quis. Foi para casa, para o quarto com porta reforçada. E depois convalesceu sob o olhar cuidadoso e dedicado da mãe.

Admirava tanto a coragem dela. A senhora Lupin era trouxa, mas Remus tinha certeza que ela daria uma perfeita Grifinória. Fora mais corajosa que ele quando resolvera que o filho deveria ir à escola. Se não fosse por ela, talvez Remus tivesse decidido ficar em casa para sempre. Mas ela nunca permitira que ele se escondesse. Desde o primeiro momento, dissera que ele não era digno de pena.

Remus sorriu quando recebeu uma remessa de chocolates de Sirius, juntamente com uma carta sugerindo (nada sutilmente) que o convidasse para ficar em sua casa (porque James ia viajar para rever a tal prima do ano anterior e Sirius aparentemente preferia se afogar em meleca de trasgo a acompanhar o amigo ou voltar para a própria casa).

x-o-x

Fora idéia da mãe de Remus adotar um cão, pouco depois do acidente que fizera do garoto um lobisomen. Para manter os laços, ela explicara. Remus não entendera o que isso significava na época. No fim, fora uma boa idéia. Snuffles era uma boa companhia, embora tivesse destruído metade dos pés da mobilha na primeira semana após ter chegado do canil. Mantinha uma constante e fiel guarda junto à porta reforçada do quarto onde Remus sofria suas transformações nas noites de lua cheia, aguardando pelo momento em que a Sra. Lupin apareceria no corredor com a bandeja de chá. Disparava para dentro assim que menor fresta era aberta na porta.

x-o-x

O eixo de simetria é uma linha que divide uma figura em duas partes simétricas, isto é, como se fossem o objeto e a sua imagem num espelho.

x-o-x

"E esse é Snuffles", Remus apresentou.

O cão não gostou de Sirius imediatamente. Definitivamente, seu olhar para o garoto foi de profunda antipatia – ou de tanta antipatia quanto um preguiçoso vira-latas preto de cinqüenta quilos poderia demonstrar. Isso, no entanto, não chegou a durar. Pareceu haver um súbito reconhecimento entre ambos e, no instante seguinte, Sirius estava no chão, as enormes patas peludas pesadamente apoiadas em seu peito, e aquela singular gargalhada canina.

x-o-x

Logo na primeira noite de Sirius como hóspede na casa dos Lupin, Snuffles o atirou dentro da tina que fora preparada para seu banho (o do cachorro, não o de Sirius). "Seu malcriado", ralhou Sirius, sacudindo os cabelos selvagens. Remus ergueu os braços para se proteger da cascata de água.

O acontecimento levou Sirius a fazer planos para adestrar o cão e Remus chegou a ler um manual sobre o tema, mas já deveria ter adivinhado o resultado. Sirius não conseguia deixar de ser condescendente com o animal, jamais dando um comando com a autoridade devida. Antes que Remus se desse conta, o amigo já tinha dado ao cão todos os petiscos separados para a seção de treinamento sem que ele tivesse assimilado um único comando.

"Mas ele fica me olhando de um jeito...", justificava Sirius.

Foi a primeira coisa doce que Remus surpreendeu no amigo, em meio às manias grosseiras e mal-educadas.

Foi um verão de que Remus sempre se lembraria – Sirius rolando na grama com Snuffles, rosnando e latindo para o animal. Quando tentava escapar ficando de pé, o cão apoiava as patas pesadamente em seus ombros, inutilizando a camiseta e salpicando seus cabelos com terra. Remus observou que eles até mesmo dormiam da mesma forma – de barriga para baixo com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os pêlos (no caso do Sirius, os cabelos) cobrindo os olhos. Sirius ficava irritado quando ele fazia essas comparações e dizia, afagando as orelhas do cachorro, que ele ficava ofendido quando o comparavam com seres humanos ("mesmo que seja com um espécime tão maravilhoso quanto eu", acrescentava).

Eles passavam quase todo o dia fora de casa, explorando as redondezas, escalando árvores e jogando pedras numa lagoa de águas esverdeadas. A mãe de Remus sempre os esperava no fim da tarde com um bolo coberto com calda quente. Sirius se lambuzava todo com aquele açúcar e depois folhas secas da mata se grudavam em seu queixo ainda sujo.

Remus quase se lamentou quando percebeu que setembro estava chegando.

x-o-x

Eles começaram o terceiro ano treinando com afinco suas habilidades básicas em transfiguração até que tivessem esgotado todas as possibilidade de transformação das poltronas da sala comunal. James até quis fazer o mesmo com as mesas, mas Lily Evans ameaçou praticar transfiguração com suas calças se ele tentasse. Ele fingiu não dar importância ("não ameace, eu sei que você quer isso"), mas não sugeriu novos treinamentos com mesas.

Foi nesse ano que James mostrou a Remus suas anotações sobre todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts que eles tinham descoberto. Remus ficou abismado com as potencialidades daquele material, e Sirius riu perguntando se essa animação toda era porque assim ele jamais chegaria atrasado à uma aula outra vez na vida. Mas foi a vez de Remus esboçar um sorriso que os outros não acharam muito saudável.

Os três grifinórios mal puderam acreditar quando ouviram os planos de Remus para um elaborado mapa dinâmico do castelo. O próprio Remus achou que havia algo de errado com ele quando as palavras saíram de sua boca.

x-o-x

No fim de dezembro, eles passaram a praticar transfigurações pessoais. Primeiro produziram algumas pintas na pele, depois treinaram mudar a cor dos olhos. Peter queria pular essa parte e transformar-se logo em um animal, mas até James e Sirius acharam arriscado – Sirius, principalmente ("não vou arriscar estragar minha _perfeita_ aparência com um feitiço errado").

Mas Peter estava muito animado com seu próprio progresso e arriscou mesmo assim, numa noite, no dormitório. Houve um estalido seco e o menino se dobrou por um momento sobre o abdome, antes de se erguer, examinando a própria imagem no espelho à procura de qualquer pequena mudança em seu rosto fino e ossudo. Ele ficou feliz por nada de errado ter acontecido, mas isso foi antes de Sirius saltar da própria cama e correr em sua direção.

Peter sentiu um puxão na região inferior das costas e Sirius lhe mostrou uma espécie de corda rosada que – ele demorou vários segundos para perceber – _saía dele mesmo_. Uma fina cauda de rato que insistia em se mexer enquanto ele andava.

Enquanto Sirius se divertia inventando apelidos engraçados para o amigo, James parecia prestes a morrer de tanto rir, as mãos segurando a barriga, numa gargalhada que facilmente contagiou Remus.

x-o-x

James começou a treinar quadribol depois do recesso de natal do terceiro ano. Explicava com entusiasmo que três jogadores do time grifinório se formariam e que esperava ser selecionado para o novo time.

Inicialmente, Sirius ficou tão empolgado quanto o amigo e até Peter foi contagiado – Remus se esquivou alegando que não tinha tempo, já que estava sempre tentando recuperar as aulas perdidas. Mas sempre acompanhava os amigos nas tardes de treinos, munido de livros. Sirius nunca gostou disso ("você deveria ir para nos assistir") e lançando olhares raivosos para os livros.

A empolgação de Sirius se desvaneceu rapidamente e, em algumas semanas, ele passou a acompanhar Remus na arquibancada – mas, em vez de estudar, ficava gritando e fazendo gestos amplos que invariavelmente atiravam longe os livros do amigo.

x-o-x

James e Sirius eram incapazes de ir à Zonko's sem ficarem horas revirando as prateleiras. Peter ia mais atrás, testando objetos aleatórios (interessou-se particularmente por um focinho postiço que, quando colocado na frente do rosto, fazia com que a voz da pessoa soasse como longos e agudos uivos).

Na hora de pagar, eles ouviram o vendedor atrás do balcão indicar o caminho da Casa dos Gritos para um grupo de bruxos adolescentes. "Não existem mais lugares assombrados como aquele", comentou, animado, e descreveu os sons apavorantes que se ouvia pela vila inteira nas noites de lua cheia.

Sirius achou genial a idéia de que seu amigo era "o fantasma mais violento da Grã Bretanha" e ficou o resto do dia tentando convencer Remus a levá-los para dentro da Casa dos Gritos para que pudessem fazer barulhos para assustar os turistas. Remus resistiu bravamente – mas quase se arrependeu quando voltaram ao castelo e Sirius cismou de enfeitiçar as armaduras de um corredor inteiro para que resmungassem palavrões aos transeuntes.

Os quatro acabaram passando algumas noites catalogando o arquivo de História da Magia da biblioteca como punição.

x-o-x

O seu conceito está relacionado com o de isometria, reflexão, rotação e translação.

x-o-x

Sirius nunca convidou nenhum dos amigos para ficar em sua casa nas férias. Ao contrário, estava sempre procurando pretextos para passar o mínimo de tempo com seus próprios parentes. Não que Remus reclamasse de tê-lo por perto.

Nas férias após o terceiro ano, James também veio para a casa de Remus. A princípio, ele não entendeu bem por que o amigo estava tão desesperado para sair da própria casa, mas, mais tarde, Sirius lhe contou, entre risadas mal contidas, que James não já suportava mais a prima grudenta. Aparentemente, ela tinha insistido em passar as férias em sua casa e James rapidamente arquitetou uma saída pela direita. Quanto a Peter, suas notas finalmente tinham alcançado um nível razoável e ele foi liberado de suas aulas de reforço para se juntar aos amigos.

Com algum esforço, outra cama foi acomodada no quarto de Remus e um colchão foi colocado entre as duas camas. Decidiram que Peter e James, os maiores dentre eles (horizontal e verticalmente falando, respectivamente), deveriam dormir nas camas, enquanto Remus e Sirius dividiriam o colchão, para que não houvesse o perigo de nenhum deles cair no chão.

x-o-x

Remus se surpreendeu com a forma como se acostumou rapidamente com a proximidade de Sirius. Sim, eles estavam sempre juntos há três anos, mas aquela proximidade – a de saber exatamente qual ritmo tinha sua respiração quando ele estava dormindo e quando estava acordado – era nova. De saber exatamente em que ponto do ombro Sirius tinha uma marca de nascença. De saber que Sirius sempre se deitava de meias e as tirava no meio da noite esfregando os pés um no outro. Mas ele ainda se assustava quando o amigo, após tirar as meias, esfregava os pés aquecidos nos seus.

x-o-x

O quarteto – ou quinteto, considerando que Snuffles estava sempre um passo atrás do grupo – rapidamente se tornou conhecido na vizinhança dos Lupin, não exatamente por sua boa educação e cordialidade. Remus não sabia que poderia ser tão perigoso juntar James e Sirius por tanto tempo longe da possibilidade de realizar magia. O fato parecia acentuar suas mentes demoníacas e era surpreendente como eles nunca deixavam de ser mais e mais inventivos quando se tratava de propagar o caos – e isso incluía tentar colocar fogo no rabo do gato de uma vizinha antipática e chutar latas o mais longe possível, de preferência até acertarem a janela de alguém.

Na contagem final de Remus, eles destruíram duas janelas, mancharam seis toalhas de mesa brancas estendidas nos varais e três gatos das redondezas ficavam nervosos e mudavam de curso à aproximação de Sirius. Foram os vizinhos de Remus que começaram a chamá-los de Marotos.

x-o-x

Num início de tarde em que os quatro estavam deitados no piso de madeira da varanda, meio moles pelo calor, Peter sugeriu uma pescaria e eles nem aguardaram que o sol abaixasse um pouco antes de rumarem para a margem do lago perto da casa dos Lupin, sendo escoltados por um Snuffles, que trocava latidos com Sirius animadamente. Os dois formaram uma bela dupla na hora de cavar a terra úmida à procura de minhocas.

Peter ensinou a eles como arrumar as varas de pesca. Porém, fosse pela falta de habilidade para a pescaria, fosse pelo fato de que Sirius e Snuffles dificilmente fizeram silêncio por tempo suficiente para permitir a aproximação dos peixes, tudo que conseguiram pescar foi uma coleção de botas e pneus velhos.

A chuva os pegou no caminho para casa e James fez piada com o fato de que viria a calhar se tivessem pescado também um guarda-chuva. O contato da água com o solo quente encheu a trilha de neblina. Remus rapidamente ficou com frio e andava de modo rígido, abraçando os ombros com os braços. Mais a frente, Sirius, Peter e Snuffles pulavam nas poças de lama com alegria.

Remus se divertiu nesse dia, mesmo que a conseqüência tenha sido um resfriado particularmente forte que acometeu ele e James mais tarde. Mas no fim ele gostou quando Sirius colocou a mão em sua testa a noite, achando que ele dormia.

x-o-x

No verão em que os Marotos se reuniram na casa dos Lupin, muitas coisas aconteceram que as pessoas não podiam explicar. Luzes no céu, histórias sobre acidentes estranhos, rumores sobre atentados, relatos de casas de trouxas queimadas de maneiras que não poderiam ser explicadas senão por magia. Depois, houve o boato de que o pai de um de seus colegas sumira por três dias em julho e, quando retornara, começara a agir de forma estranha. Mais tarde descobriu-se que ele fora acometido por uma maldição.

Hogwarts, por outro lado, não tinha absolutamente nada de diferente e, embora Remus tivesse a clara impressão de que as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas andavam atraindo mais atenção que o de costume naquele mês de setembro, a vida parecia ter voltado a ser "a vida". E quase todo mundo esqueceu as coisas estranhas que aconteceram naquele verão.

x-o-x

James entrou para o time de quadribol em seu quarto ano, após uma disputada seletiva. Caía uma irritante chuva fina no dia do teste, o capitão não queria platéia (para manter o fator surpresa). Sirius, Peter e Remus se esgueiraram por trás do vestiário feminino e conferiram de longe, ensopados sob as capas negras. O segredo não impediu Sirius de soltar um longo grito de comemoração quando o capitão leu a lista de titulares – Remus gritou um pedido de desculpas enquanto arrastava para longe um Sirius extremamente agitado.

Depois disso, James seria visto explicando longamente a quem quer que quisesse ouvir que poderia ter entrado antes se houvesse uma vaga de artilheiro. Estava sempre iniciando sentenças com "nós, jogadores de quadribol" e adquiriu a mania de desfilar pela escola com a vassoura apoiada no ombro, mesmo quando estava a caminho da aula de poções.

Porém, quando tentou entrar na aula de McGonagal com ela, a professora garantiu que o colocaria para varrer o corujal se não se limitasse a trazer para suas aulas apenas o material necessário. Sirius achou o acontecimento extremamente divertido e James tentou ficar bravo com ele.

Foi uma cena engraçada quando, dois minutos depois, James se voltou para Sirius falando depressa, os olhos brilhando com a expectativa de uma nova travessura, totalmente esquecido da mágoa.

x-o-x

Os quatro amigos passaram meses trabalhando num pergaminho para criarem seu detalhado mapa da escola. Remus achou que o nome "Mapa Maroto" lhe caía bem, mas ficou frustrado quando descobriu que os amigos tinham enfeitiçado o mapa para xingar quem tentasse utilizá-lo sem pronunciar a senha – "Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom", idéia de Sirius, obviamente. (Não que não tivesse achado engraçado quando o mapa mandou que cuidasse de seu "problema cabeludo" e aprendesse a senha correta.)

Foi Peter quem disse que eles não deveriam assinar o mapa. A essa altura o garoto já tinha decidido que, dentre todos os apelidos infames que Sirius lhe dera, o menos pior era Rabicho. Remus sugeriu que Sirius assinasse como Snuffles, mas o amigo preferiu assinar com o apelido com que James o provocava quando estavam no primeiro ano – Almofadinhas. James assinou como Pontas, contra a insistência de Sirius, que sorria de maneira demoníaca enquanto sugeria que ele adotasse "Chifrudo" como seu apelido.

Remus não gostou da sugestão de Sirius para que assinasse como "Aluado".

x-o-x

Os Marotos resolveram passar o feriado de fim de ano juntos em Hogwarts – James se recusara terminantemente a arriscar um encontro com a prima. Remus achou mais conveniente ficar, já que a lua cheia terminaria apenas no dia de natal e ele teria que pegar o trem sozinho, depois que todos já tivessem partido.

Na manhã de natal, ele foi acordado na enfermaria com um pacote colorido sendo arremessado contra seu rosto. Madame Pomfrey olhava para a algazarra, profundamente desgostosa, enquanto James e Peter empurravam comida na boca de Remus e Sirius recitava, excitado, seus planos para o feriado.

Eles não sabiam se podiam ir a Hogsmeade, mas foram mesmo assim, usando uma passagem que começava atrás de um espelho enferrujado no terceiro andar (depois de Sirius insistir que tinha que ir ao corujal, sem querer dizer o que ia enviar – mas Remus desconfiou, pelo formato do pacote vagamente parecido com um enorme osso).

Remus nunca achou Hogsmead tão bonita quanto naquela manhã – os enfeites coloridos, o chão coberto de neve, as chaminés exalando uma leve fumaça perfumada. Parecia que andavam sobre a imagem de um postal.

x-o-x

Dada uma imagem, a sua simétrica preservará comprimentos e ângulos, mas nem sempre mantém a direção e sentido das várias partes da figura.

x-o-x

James sempre ficava ansioso com a proximidade de um jogo de quadribol. E, quanto mais ansioso ficava, mais insuportável era a maneira como se auto-congratulava para os que quisessem (ou não) ouvir. Isso deixava Sirius particularmente mal humorado, e os dois extravasavam suas tensões da mesma forma: perseguindo todo e qualquer sonserino que cruzasse seus caminhos, particularmente se ele tivesse um nariz comprido e cabelos oleosos caindo na testa.

A primeira vez que Remus realmente ficou bravo com Sirius foi por causa disso. Porque ele tinha socado Severus na véspera da final do campeonato de quadribol, tão forte que poderia jurar que o nariz do sonserino jamais voltaria para o lugar certo (e, de fato, nunca voltou). Ele mesmo tivera vontade de quebrar o nariz de Almofadinhas nesse dia e Sirius pareceu se segurar muito para não dizer nada enquanto ele ralhava.

James e Peter também ficaram bravos com Remus por dar tanta importância ao acontecimento, mas não tanto quanto ele e Sirius ficaram um com o outro.

O fato era que Sirius e Remus nunca brigavam. Quando começaram a fazê-lo, foi uma grande surpresa para todos, principalmente para Almofadinhas, que estava acostumado a sempre vencer o amigo pelo cansaço. James achava que eles fariam as pazes no dia seguinte, mas não foi o que aconteceu. De fato, eles pareciam estar colecionando mais e mais insultos reprimidos à medida que os dias passavam. E a cada tentativa de James e Petter de induzirem uma conversa civilizada entre os dois, novas contendas surgiam. No fim, eles desistiram de tentar forçar o diálogo entre os amigos e passaram a apostar em qual dos dois pediria desculpas primeiro.

Nenhum deles ganhou a aposta. Quando eles entraram no trem, atrasados e esbaforidos da corrida para a estação, Sirius e Remus estavam se falando. Remus mais tarde insistiria que foi apenas por causa do truque sujo que Sirius tinha aprendido com Snuffles.

x-o-x

Remus estava em casa, deitado na cama, num sono superficial, quando despertou com o som insistente de batidas na janela. Achou que era uma coruja (Peter tinha adquirido o inexplicável hábito de enviar cartas no meio da noite), mas, olhando para a janela, não conseguiu ver nenhum vulto esvoaçando do lado de fora.

Ergueu-se do colchão e, sem pensar muito, abriu a janela. Viu um garoto pouco maior que ele, com vestes de bruxo, tateando o chão em busca de pedras. Sirius ergueu os olhos cinzentos para ele. Fez um sinal para indicar que ia descer para abrir a porta, mas Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para uma árvore que crescia próxima à janela.

O garoto fez gestos enfáticos para que ele não fizesse isso e sussurrou uma bronca enquanto Sirius agarrava o tronco da macieira e escalava agilmente os galhos grossos. Remus o proibiu de saltar para dentro, mas Sirius não lhe deu atenção. No segundo seguinte, estava sentado no tapete do quarto, massageando as costas e ganindo de dor – Almofadinhas agarrado firmemente a seus ombros, o rosto apertado contra seu pescoço.

x-o-x

Remus estava acostumado com o Sirius impulsivo, estupidamente corajoso. Vê-lo daquela forma fez com que se sentisse culpado. Porque não se sentia forte o bastante, ou confiante o bastante, ou mesmo sensível o bastante para abrir mão das perguntas.

Ele se levantou, puxando Sirius consigo e fazendo o amigo se sentar na cama ao seu lado. Depois, trouxe a cabeça do garoto para suas pernas e ficou afagando seus cabelos. Suas pernas ficaram dormentes rapidamente, mas ele não se atreveu a se mexer além do repetitivo movimento de separar os fios do cabelo do amigo com as pontas dos dedos.

Pegou no sono sem perceber, concentrado no som da respiração de Sirius, seu peito subindo e descendo, naquele ritmo que ele memorizara no ultimo verão.

Tentou não parecer culpado na manhã seguinte quando encenou a chegada do amigo _pela porta da frente_, para evitar perguntas dos pais. Mais tarde, Sirius agarrou sua mão e, sem que ele perguntasse, simplesmente falou, rapidamente e sem tomar ar, que tinha fugido de casa.

x-o-x

Sirius decidiu ficar com os Potter. Remus tinha se oferecido para acolhê-lo, mas James alegou que sua casa tinha mais espaço. Decididos a distrair Sirius de sua nova condição de "renegado da família", os Marotos se reuniram novamente na casa dos Potter no fim daquele verão.

x-o-x

Eles nunca souberam dizer quem tivera a idéia de explorar o bosque atrás da casa no meio da noite, mas sabiam que fora James quem contrabandeara uma garrafa de vinho da adega dos pais para levarem consigo.

Rabicho ficou rapidamente alcoolizado e começou com James um ranking das garotas mais bonitas da escola – depois de um tempo, James só conseguia repetir algo como o quanto "aquele ruiva da Grifinória" tinha olhos bonitos.

Sirius e Remus beberam pendurados num salgueiro, seus pés balançando alguns palmos acima do solo escuro do bosque. Remus ouviu pacientemente enquanto Sirius se tornava um bêbado resmungão, reclamando de cada pessoa de sua família, xingando alto e, num determinado momento, atirando longe a garrafa vazia, como se quisesse atingi-los. Nesse momento, Remus, que era sóbrio mesmo quando estava bêbado, achou melhor que descessem, antes que Sirius se juntasse aos cacos de vidro no chão.

Os quatro ficaram bêbados pela primeira vez naquela noite. Remus se lembraria do gosto excessivamente doce do vinho, que lhe renderia sua primeira ressaca na manhã seguinte. Tempos depois, experimentaria vinhos melhores, mas não melhores que aquele.

Ele sorriu culpado quando, poucos dias depois, recebeu seu distintivo de monitor. Ficou vários minutos olhando para a peça dourada, sem conseguir realmente acreditar. Tentou imaginar o que Dumbledore estava pensando. Era óbvio que ele mal controlava os próprios amigos.

Os Marotos também ficaram abismados com a novidade – antes de Peter lembrar que ele agora poderia acobertá-los, ao que James lhe deu um tapinha nas costas parabenizando-o pelo "bom trabalho".

x-o-x

James mudou de idéia na primeira semana de aula, quando Remus o advertiu por colocar uma linha invisível esticada no corredor, fazendo com que os passantes tropeçassem. Ele e Sirius ficaram profundamente magoados por Remus ter se recusado a ignorar o acontecido. Mas o monitor não conseguiu dar mais que dois dias de detenção quando Sirius apelou para os olhos compridos de cachorro abandonado enquanto pedia pelo amigo.

x-o-x

Remus sabia que o quinto ano não seria fácil. Prestariam N.O.M.'s e ele teria que se esforçar para ir bem, a despeito do fato de perder uma semana de aula todos os meses. Sirius ficava bastante irritado quando ele levava os livros para ler nos treinos de quadribol de James. Remus alegou que já fazia isso antes, mas Sirius parecia achar que esses treinos era mais importantes e dignos de atenção exclusiva.

Mas o outono naquele ano foi um tanto chuvoso para o gosto de Remus. Sempre acabava tendo que abandonar o treino de James na metade, correndo para o castelo enquanto tentava proteger os livros da água.

Sirius não achava ruim. Era apaixonado pela chuva. Estupidamente. Corria como um maluco sob as cortinas de água e chutava as poças de lama. Remus nunca achara que a chuva poderia ser tão bonita antes de presenciar essa cena.

x-o-x

Desde então, ele sempre se sentia melhor quando chovia, como se a água fosse capaz de levar consigo pelo menos parte de suas preocupações. Como um abraço gelado de Sirius completamente encharcado.

x-o-x

James foi o primeiro dos Marotos a realizar uma transfiguração perfeita. Sirius fez pouco caso alegando que sua semelhança com um cervo facilitava as coisas. Mas foi quando Peter conseguiu se transformar em rato que Sirius ficou realmente frustrado. Ficava resmungando num canto, praticando transfiguração em tudo que via pela frente, de penas a alunos do primeiro ano.

Remus suspeitava que ele precisava apenas de um ambiente que favorecesse sua concentração e, no natal, cedeu aos pedidos de Sirius e o levou pela primeira vez à Casa dos Gritos, com o pretexto de praticar.

Remus observou a animação com que Sirius andava de um lado para o outro da casa semi-destruída, mexendo em tudo e espiando pelas frestas das tábuas que fechavam as janelas. Quando se cansou da exploração, Almofadinhas se deixou cair com a cabeça nas pernas de Remus, que estava sentado junto uma parede.

Inconscientemente, Aluado correu os dedos pelos cabelos fartos do amigo. Sirius girava a varinha entre os dedos, vez por outra transfigurando um morcego que sobrevoava o teto da casa numa meia, e novamente num morcego (não exatamente igual ao original, não se lembrava de já ter visto morcegos com listras azuis).

Subitamente, Remus segurou algo entre os cabelos do amigo e, quando desceu os olhos, viu que era uma comprida orelha de cachorro. Sirius, transformado num gigantesco cão preto, fazia festa para ele.

x-o-x

Depois de anos de treinamentos, eles estavam prontos. O mapa preparado e todos estavam fluentes em tranfiguração. Peter mal conseguia segurar a ansiedade pela próxima lua cheia (ou foi como James interpretou a forma temerosa como ele mirava o calendário que Sirius colocara sobre sua cama para marcar quantos dias faltavam para a aventura).

Remus estava perfeitamente aterrorizado, a todo momento tentando afastar da mente as mil coisas que poderiam dar errado quando o dia chegasse. Ele tentou dissuadir os amigos da idéia até o momento em que foi chamado por Madame Pomfrey, que sempre o conduzia até a salgueiro. Concentrou-se firmemente no som pesado de sua própria respiração enquanto atravessava o comprido tuneo escuro em direção à Casa dos Gritos, repetindo para si mesmo que os amigos eram espertos, que não poderia machucá-los.

Ele sentiu o lobo surgir de dentro dele, e seu ultimo pensamento claro foi um pedido silencioso para que não acordasse com sangue de nenhum dos amigos nas mãos.

x-o-x

Acordou com fios de luz incidindo sobre seu rosto. Sentiu em peso em suas costas e tentou se mexer, mas isso fez com que o peso aumentasse e um par de braços apertou seus ombros por trás. Reconheceu a marca de nascença no ombro de Sirius, que estava deitado parcialmente sobre ele, uma de suas pernas enfiada entre as suas.

Remus concentrou-se naquela respiração calma e no cheiro conhecido do amigo, sua mente lentamente se localizando. Silenciosamente, afrouxou o aperto dos braços de Sirius, e virou, de modo que pudesse olhar para ele. Seu rosto tinha uns poucos arranhões no queixo.

Mais adiante, ele viu James e Peter, também dormindo no chão. Remus se levantou. Madame Pomfrey ia aparecer a qualquer momento se ele não corresse para encontrá-la junto ao salgueiro. Sirius resmungou, tentando segurá-lo junto a si, mas obedeceu quando o amigo mandou que parasse. Remus lhe fez um agrado na cabeça, como fazia com Snuffles quando ele era bonzinho.

Pela primeira vez, não havia manchas de sangue nas paredes da Casa dos Gritos.

x-o-x

Remus sempre ficava assustado quando lhe contavam como eram as noites de lua cheia (ele só se lembrava de breves momentos). Aos poucos, porém, foi passando a se lembrar de mais e mais coisas, uma prova de que seus instantes de lucidez vinham aumentando, o que se refletia em seu comportamento sensivelmente menos violento.

Nessa época, correram boatos de que a Casa dos Gritos se tornara ainda mais barulhenta e mesmo os fantasmas de Hogwarts pareciam temer o lugar. Alguns alunos mais novos se desafiavam para ver quem era capaz de chegar mais perto da casa nas visitas a Hogsmeade.

Os Marotos contiveram as risadas quando um aluno corvinal sugeriu a um professor que trouxesse um dos fantasmas da Casa dos Gritos para suas aulas de defesa contra espíritos violentos. Entre os risos, Remus pensou que aquilo provavelmente não tinha graça nenhuma.

x-o-x

Ainda que dois objetos semelhantes pareçam o mesmo, eles são, logicamente, diferentes.

x-o-x

No fim de seu quinto ano, a rixa entre os marotos (mais especificamente, Sirius e James) e Severus Snape se acentuou ainda mais, e James perdeu o controle quando, na época dos N.O.M.'s, sacudiu Snape de cabeça para baixo, arrancando suas calças na frente de metade da escola (uma cena que Sirius jamais esqueceria, alegando ter ficado permanentemente traumatizado).

Remus não brigou com eles dessa vez, mas ficou bravo consigo mesmo, por apenas assistir e ser incapaz de agir.

x-o-x

Remus ficou na própria casa a maior parte daquele verão. Sirius quis ficar com ele na lua cheia, mas não permitiu. Preferiu ficar sozinho e, durante o dia, deixava que Snuffles subisse em sua cama e se aconchegasse junto a ele. O cão pousava o queixo em seu joelho e ele se distraia afagando o pêlo negro e macio do animal.

Isso não fazia com que deixasse de sentir falta de ouvir o som sereno daquela respiração. Às vezes se surpreendia até mesmo conversando com Snuffles, perguntando se o cão sentia falta de Sirius.

Ele certamente sentia. Ficava relembrando os caminhos por onde tinham corrido para fugir da chuva e das árvores bem cuidadas de um pomar vizinho que escalavam, deixando-se ficar sob aquelas folhas espessas, estáticos e mudos para não serem pegos, imersos na preguiça e no gosto ácido dos frutos ainda verdes.

Suas transformações foram particularmente destrutivas naquele mês e ele demorou vários dias para se recuperar. Foi com um semblante de profunda preocupação que Sirius o recebeu à porta da casa dos Potter, os dois braços enfaixados e algumas novas cicatrizes no rosto. Sirius e James ralharam com ele como se fossem duas mães. Mas Remus estava feliz. Engraçado como estar com aqueles três lhe dava a sensação de que nada poderia estar errado.

x-o-x

Sirius invadiu o quarto que Remus dividia com Peter no meio da noite, um travesseiro debaixo do braço e arrastando um cobertor, como uma criança que se esgueira para a cama dos pais. Sem pedir licença, empurrou Remus e se deitou ao seu lado, resmungando que ia enlouquecer se ouvisse James falar de Lily Evans mais uma única vez. Remus riu e, sem pensar muito, deslizou os dedos nos cabelos de Sirius, num gesto já familiar, dizendo que ele precisava ser paciente. "Afinal, James está apaixonado."

A idéia deixou Sirius ainda mais mal-humorado, murmurando que não gostava da idéia de ver todos os seus amigos se tornando zumbis por causa de mulheres, que não se importava de eles dessem uns beijos, mas que a obsessão de James era anti-natural.

Remus segurou sua mão e, como se explicasse algo extremamente complicado a uma criança pequena, assegurou que eles sempre seriam amigos. E, afinal, a paixão fazia as pessoas felizes, ele não queria ver os amigos felizes? Sirius pareceu avaliar seu argumento e seu rosto assumiu a expressão de alguém que fora obrigado a engolir um remédio amargo.

Peter lhes lançou um olhar de estranhamento pela manhã, quando acordaram se sentindo meio tortos após dividirem uma cama de solteiro uma noite inteira. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas.

Desse dia em diante, Sirius não implicou mais com James, que também pareceu ter decidido que Rabicho era um ouvinte muito melhor para aquele assunto.

x-o-x

Sirius tinha cheiro de verde. De grama que cresce violentamente após um temporal, o cheiro enjoativo se espalhando em todas as direções. De ervas daninhas que crescem nos lugares mais improváveis, como se desafiassem as pessoas a arrancá-las.

x-o-x

De fato, a simetria refere-se mais a semelhanças que a igualdades.

x-o-x

Naquelas férias, James convenceu Remus a aprender a voar, coisa que ele tinha evitado na escola, com a desculpa de ter uma saúde frágil.

Sirius ficou simplesmente maravilhado quando percebeu que o amigo tinha medo de altura (o tipo de sentimento que só Sirius Black poderia ter em relação ao medo alheio). Estava decidido que obrigar Remus a voar era a melhor forma de ajudá-lo.

Peter lhe lançou um olhar consternado quando Sirius o prendeu diante de si na vassoura e deu um forte impulso na grama – e a Remus pareceu que o mundo inteiro girava 360 graus quando seus pés perderam o contato com o chão.

x-o-x

O primeiro de setembro se aproximou como um balde de fria realidade em suas férias de leveza e descompromisso. Remus ficou estarrecido quando percebeu que a estação Nove-e-Meia estava tomada por aurores.

x-o-x

"Agora sim, ele está realmente doente", comentou Sirius, ao notificar Remus de que a obsessão de James por Lily Evans atingira um novo nível – ele desistira. Sirius estava revoltado. "Não passei tanto tempo escutando aquele papo meloso para ele esquecer de seus princípios Grifinórios e desistir."

Almofadinhas rapidamente se convenceu de que a melhor maneira de animar o amigo era encher seu colchão com fadas mordentes (e, quando isso falhasse, enfeitiçar seu caldeirão para resmungar palavrões enquanto borbulhava). _Surpreendentemente_, essas coisas só deixaram James mais mal humorado.

Foi Remus que sugeriu que, se Lily não se interessava pelo galante jogador de quadribol que desfilava por Hogwarts bagunçando os próprios cabelos, talvez fosse o caso de apresentar a ela outro James, o James que só eles conheciam.

Então, na altura de novembro, Lily Evans foi vista com um olhar de franca surpresa enquanto encarara James Potter ensinando alunos do primeiro ano a fazerem flutuar aviõezinhos de papel, e depois tentando recapturar um que voara desgovernado para fora do círculo. A mão de James parou há um centímetro do nariz de Lily, as pequenas asas de papel ainda se mexendo furiosamente entre seus dedos.

x-o-x

Quando James passou a se concentrar em passar sua "nova imagem" de si mesmo para Lily Evans, Sirius começou a procurar mais e mais a companhia dos outros Marotos e lhes apresentou seu mais novo desafio sob a forma de uma extensa coleção de fotografias de motos recortadas de revistas, jornais e (Remus chiou quando percebeu) do livro de Estudo de Trouxas.

Sirius queria comprar uma moto e reformá-la – e, ocasionalmente, acrescentar algumas características extras, como a capacidade de voar. Remus não ficou muito feliz com a perspectiva de ser arrastado para a garupa de uma motocicleta voadora. Sirius tentou até chantageá-lo com chocolates, sem sucesso (mas só porque Remus sabia que ganharia chocolates de qualquer forma quando chegasse a lua cheia).

Peter, por outro lado, estava entusiasmado com o novo projeto. Sirius o convenceu facilmente quando disse que as mulheres adoravam motoqueiros.

x-o-x

Paredes de pedra, com finas faixas de água escorregando aqui e ali, o limo crescendo em alguns lugares. A umidade inconfundível das masmorras de Hogwarts. E as nuvens de vapor amarelo subindo em todas as direções, erguendo-se de caldeirões. Remus estava tonto com o cheiro.

"Sirius, está fazendo as duas poções ao mesmo tempo?", indaguou, voltando vagarosamente à realidade. Esfreguou os olhos. O vapor definitivamente estava piorando a letargia. Olhou ao redor, tentando lembrar que poção era aquela que a classe estava fazendo. Seus olhos se fixaram no quadro negro. "Poção para adormecer lobisomens". Deixou a cabeça cair na bancada de pedra.

"Você está bem?", ouviu a voz de Sirius. Ele apontou a varinha para os caldeirões, diminuindo as chamas. Então deu a volta na mesa e se sentou ao seu lado. Colocou a mão aberta sobre a superfície da bancada e ficou batendo de leve, sem fazer som. Almofadinhas era incapaz de se manter quieto.

"Estou bem, apenas me sinto...", Remus virou a cabeça de lado para poder olhar para ele, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

"Adormecido", completou, rindo-se. "Acho que é essa a intenção".

Remus esboçou um sorriso. Se ficasse mais cansado que aquilo, alguém teria que carregá-lo para fora da sala. Suspirou. Sirius agora batia as duas mãos, como se tocasse um tambor, enquanto fazia um comentário qualquer sobre a incapacidade dos sonserinos em diferenciar uma pinha de um verme.

"E você? Desde quando se interessa por poções?", perguntou, a voz preguiçosa.

Os lábios de Sirius formaram um sorriso gozador, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos, evasivo. "Desde quando você fica hipnotizado no meio da aula e não pode fazer o trabalho por si mesmo", ele começou a destampar um frasco que estava sobre a mesa. Trouxe o vidro para perto do nariz, afastando-o logo em seguida. "Que coisa horrível é essa?"

"Essência de sangue de Grindylow", respondeu Remus, lendo o rótulo.

"Parece com o perfume da minha tia", resmungou Almofadinhas, tampando o frasco e o depositando dentro da caixa de ingredientes de poções.

x-o-x

Remus esfreguou os olhos mais uma vez e se endireitou na cadeira. Concentrou-se em manter os olhos abertos, olhando fixamente para frente. A imagem da turma se partia em duas. Os sons estavam ficando distantes novamente.

"Remus, olhe para mim".

Deixou a cabeça cair, antes de despertar, completamente tonto.

"Ele parece meio vidrado", outra voz comentou. O garoto piscou repetidas vezes, a visão voltando ao normal. A imagem de Pontas se formou diante de seus olhos.

"Estou bem", murmurei. "Apenas preciso sair daqui".

"Acho que ele deveria ficar mais um pouco sentado", avaliou uma voz feminina à sua esquerda. Sem que ele percebesse, Lily Evans tinha se sentado ao seu lado. "O efeito dessa poção não é longo, logo ele vai voltar ao normal".

"Mas o almoço...", protestou Peter, que estava de pé perto da porta, com a mochila nas costas. Sirius lhe lançou um olhar impaciente, ao que Peter cruzou os braços e apoiou as costas na parede.

"É sério, estou bem", falou Remus. Não estava mentindo.

"Vão na frente e guardem lugar, eu acompanho o Aluado até a enfermaria", Sirius atirou a própria mochila nos braços de James, que recuou alguns passos com o peso. No momento seguinte Almofadinhas estava empurrando James e Lily em direção a porta, passando a mochila de Remus para Peter e recomendando que pegassem um lugar perto da salada de batatas e longe do bolo de carne.

Remus apoiou as mãos na lateral da mesa e tentou usar o apoio para me levantar. Seus joelhos tremeram um pouco e conseguiu dar apenas alguns passos antes de desabar em outra cadeira.

x-o-x

"Não precisa ter pressa, você ouviu o que a Evans disse, o efeito não demora a passar", recomendou Almofadinhas. Remus abriu os olhos novamente, percebendo que tinha cochilado. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu quando você experimentou a poção?", perguntou, lembrando-se vagamente de um comentário que ouvira durante uma semi-cochilada. Sirius resmungou uma coisa qualquer sobre um possível efeito colateral da poção quando bebida por humanos. "Mas o que é?", Remus insistiu, sorrindo com a careta do amigo. "Vamos, não pode ser algo tão horrível. Não consigo ver nada diferente daqui".

Sirius puxou uma cadeira para perto, visivelmente contrariado. Sentou-se ao contrario, com os braços abraçando o encosto de madeira. Olhou diretamente para o amigo, abrindo bem os olhos.

"As pupilas", falou. O colorido cinzento daqueles olhos fez Remus parar de pensar subitamente.

Examinou cada mudança de tom, os traços radiais das íris, os longos cílios emoldurando os olhos. Abriu a boca. Nenhum som saiu. Os olhos cinzentos se mexeram levemente, como se examinassem seu rosto. Estranhamento? Silêncio? Fascinação era a palavra mais exata.

Piscou e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Achei que você fosse cair no sono de novo", riu-se Sirius. Ele ficou de pé e caminhou na direção de Remus. Puxou seu braço por sobre o próprio ombro e o obrigou a se levantar. Com o outro braço segurava as costas do amigo e guiava seus passos para fora da sala, pelos corredores sombrios das masmorras. "Então, minhas pupilas ainda estão com tamanhos diferentes?", perguntou.

Remus parou de andar e, antes que pudesse se controlar, estava olhando mais uma vez para os orbes cinzentos.

"Não, estão iguais", murmurou, desviando os olhos.

"Vamos, você precisa de uma poção estimulante", Sirius o puxou em direção a uma escada.

x-o-x

Nossas ideias de beleza estão intimamente relacionadas a princípios de simetria, e simetrias são encontradas por todo o mundo.

x-o-x

Era natal quando Sirius saiu pela primeira vez com uma garota. Diferente de James, que parecia achar que companhias femininas eram um legítimo sinal de maturidade, até os dezesseis anos Sirius não deu muitos sinais de que achasse qualquer garota minimamente interessante.

Talvez fosse só uma forma de revidar, por Remus ter decidido aproveitar o feriado para adiantar a matéria de Poções. Talvez tivesse finalmente percebido que era melhor nisso que James (que, entrementes, tinha milagrosamente se tornado amigo de Lily Evans e recebeu até um presente de natal dela – um espelho).

Remus fingiu que estava dormindo quando Sirius voltou. Ouviu a voz animada do amigo, narrando o encontro com uma riqueza de detalhes constrangedora. James vez por outra o interrompia com comentários azedos, mas Peter fazia perguntas, interessado. Num determinado momento, Remus não agüentou mais, pulou da cama e saiu batendo a porta, resmungando que ninguém o deixava dormir.

x-o-x

Remus estava diferente. Todos perceberam isso. Sabia que não estava bravo por algo que Sirius tinha feito, mas deixou que todos pensassem que estava. Não tentou corrigir James ou Peter quando mandaram Sirius pedir desculpas pela besteira qualquer que tivesse feito. O Maroto se defendia alegando que fora o excesso de poeira aspirado na biblioteca que finalmente tinha afetado o cérebro do amigo.

Remus não queria conversar. Ficava fora do dormitório até tarde, até que achasse que todos já tinham ido dormir. Então, entrava silenciosamente, trocava-se no escuro, afastava as cortinas da cama de dossel e caia pesadamente no colchão.

Numa dessas noites, ao cair na cama, sentiu uma coisa dura nas costas. Achou que tinha esquecido algum livro no meio dos cobertores e tateou para encontrá-lo, mas tudo que achou foi uma mão.

Remus se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e abriu uma fresta nas cortinas. O rosto de Sirius se desenhou sob a claridade azulada e, instintivamente, Remus aspirou, procurando na memória aquele cheiro conhecido.

Acomodou o rosto junto à mão de Sirius, estudando os reflexos da luz em sua unhas. _Você não quer ver seus amigos felizes, Almofadinhas?_ Agora a pergunta se voltava contra ele.

Será que era isso que Sirius tinha sentido? Ele julgara aquilo como infantilidade, ciúme, mas, agora que era ele que sentia, parecia tão maior que isso. Era como perder uma família. Mais que isso, era como perder um pedaço de si – aquela parte dele que se perdia admirando as manias caninas de Sirius ou correndo os dedos distraidamente por seus cabelos.

Tocou seus cabelos escuros, como se quisesse se lembrar da sensação. Afastou os fios da testa do amigo, seu dedo escorregando até a ponta do nariz. Será que agora só ela teria o direito de fazer isso?

Adormeceu sem mesmo sentir e despertou com uma sensação de calor em seu ouvido. "... não acredito que você ficou preocupado", ele demorou alguns instantes até distinguir palavras em meio àquela sensação. E então demorou um pouco mais para se dar conta de que aquilo não era parte de um sonho. Concentrou-se para controlar a respiração, para que o amigo não percebesse que ele estava acordado.

"Não, eu passei três horas na Casa dos Gritos esperando, não queria que vocês achassem que eu não conseguia ter uma droga de um encontro. Porque eu obviamente posso ter quantos encontros quiser", completou, presunçoso. "Só não..." Ele deixou as palavras no ar e Remus teve que fazer um esforço adicional para não contrair a testa.

Remus sentiu o peso no colchão mudar de lugar e o som leve das cortinas sendo puxadas. Um lado inteiro de seu corpo se resfriou subitamente, protestando pela súbita falta de contato. Ele esperou ouvir os passos de Almofadinhas se afastando e o barulho metálico da fechadura da porta do banheiro antes de abrir os olhos.

Ninguém exceto Sirius poderia ter tido a brilhante idéia de ficar escondido por três horas para fingir que tivera um encontro.

x-o-x

Porém, a simetria por por si não dá beleza a um objeto – ela pode acabar soando monótona e mesmo previsível.

x-o-x

"Sorvete de casquinha", um dedo rechonchudo apontou em direção aos fiapos de nuvens no céu.

"Você só pensa em comida", resmungou uma voz monótona, sacudindo um galho verde entre os dedos.

"Não, é mesmo um sorvete", rebateu o outro.

"Um pomo de ouro", uma mão magra se ergueu.

"Um cachorro de orelhas pontudas", uma mão muito pálida com um esparadrapo enrolado no punho se ergueu.

Dessa vez, três cabeças se ergueram levemente da grama úmida. O garoto magro rodou os olhos, e imediatamente sua atenção foi atraída por um vulto vermelho. Ele disse algo sobre mostrar as nuvens a Lily e o garoto rechonchudo rolou sobre a barriga , ficou de pé e o seguiu.

Na grama, dedos sujos de terra apertavam a mão enfaixada. Remus achou que a nuvem em formato de cão ficava melhor dentro dos olhos enevoados de Sirius.

x-o-x

Era estranho olhar diretamente nos olhos de Sirius. Sempre ficava com a impressão estranha de se defrontar com um espelho onde esperava encontrar uma janela.

x-o-x

Almofadinhas sempre fora movido por suas paixões e, para ele, não havia outra forma de viver. Remus nunca compreendeu como alguém podia ser assim sem acabar esmagado pelas próprias emoções. Como ele conseguia? De onde obtinha tamanha energia?

Foi quando Remus percebeu que estava perdido: pensava e _pensava_ (ele sempre fora de pensar muito) e, de repente, não era como se ele fosse apenas um bom amigo, um melhor amigo, um irmão. Ele ainda não sabia que estava _apaixonado_, mas já sentia. Tão forte a ligação que, deitado na grama junto a Almofadinhas, a mão esquecida em seu peito, achou que o ritmo daquele coração impulsionando seus dedos se confundia com sua própria pulsação.

De todo modo, Remus só teve consciência disso tempos depois. E, por esse motivo, por muito tempo, quis que Sirius fosse feliz com quem quer que estivesse.

Ele próprio continuava sozinho. Achava que se quisesse poderia deixar de ficar sozinho, mas dizia a si mesmo que era muito complicado para ele, que não estava pronto para dividir seu segredo ainda. Mas um dia chegaria a hora certa.

Remus se convencera de que estava apenas esperando. Ele sabia mentir muito bem naquela época.

x-o-x

Um montinho de embalagens velhas de plástico acumulados sob o travesseiro branco. A garganta ardendo de tanto doce e o estômago girando, enjoado, protestando contra aquela refeição pouco apropriada. Ele não se importava. Gostava do som que as embalagens faziam quando as abria, e das marcas de dentes no chocolate macio, e da sensação de algo se dissolvendo em sua boca, e de ter os dedos grudando no lençol.

x-o-x

Sirius comprou sua moto em julho. Ele estava absurdamente feliz quando construiu um depósito de madeira no quintal dos Potter – não apenas por causa da moto, mas porque era a primeira vez que usava magia fora da escola – _legalmente_.

Remus arregalou os olhos quando o amigo disse o preço exorbitante que pagara por uma motocicleta que passaria muito bem por uma pilha de ferro velho. Mas não adiantava argumentar, Sirius tinha se apaixonado a primeira vista e estava convencido de que ele e a máquina tinham uma completa compatibilidade. "Minha garota", ele dizia, dando tapinhas no assento semi-destruído, o tecido rasgado em vários pontos e a espuma escavada como se tivesse levado dentadas.

Mas os meses de planejamento antes de comprar a moto não tinham incluído nenhum estudo sobre mecânica de veículos trouxas e a primeira vez que Sirius tentou dar a partida conseguiu cobrir todo o quintal com uma fumaça preta extremamente fedorenta que fez com que os quatro rapazes se afastassem tossindo, os olhos lacrimejando. Nesse dia, Remus decidiu que gostava muito de respirar para deixar Almofadinhas conduzir aquele projeto sozinho e começou a estudar mecânica.

x-o-x

"Aqui está nossa guia", anunciou James, com o braço no ombro de Lily.

Os demais Marotos trocaram olhares. James tinha garantido que podia guiá-los pela Londres trouxa na procura de peças para a moto de Sirius, mas acabou levando-os a uma área residencial, onde dificilmente encontrariam um escapamento de moto à venda.

Lily Evans os esperava diante de uma casa amarela, os braços cruzados e uma expressão impaciente no rosto. Enquanto Sirius deixava a cabeça cair no ombro de Remus de pura exasperação, James se aproximou da garota, os olhos brilhando de contentamento.

Almofadinhas se esforçou para puxar assuntos que fariam Lily se sentir deslocada no meio deles ("Quantos pontos o Chudley Cannons precisa fazer para não ser rebaixado?"). Remus deu cutucões em suas costelas e perguntou quem eles achavam que assumiria o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Como acontecia todos os anos, o professor estava impossibilitado de continuar suas atividades – tinha sido acidentalmente mordido por um vampiro e não conseguia mais sair à luz do sol. Sirius respondeu que não precisavam de um novo professor. Achava perfeitamente aceitável – e desejável – ter um professor vampiro.

x-o-x

Sirius não gostava de estudar, mas acabou concordando que, para consertarem a moto, precisavam aprender como o motor funcionava. Peter ficou particularmente fascinado pelas ilustrações das engenhocas nos manuais de mecânica e brincava de tocar a varinha nas páginas, colocando os desenhos em movimento, só para ver como se mexiam em conjunto.

Sirius fazia corpo mole, inventava desculpas para adiar abrir os livros, esperando que Remus lesse tudo e depois lhe explicasse. Remus não permitia, não importava o quanto Almofadinhas dissesse que calor e livros não combinavam.

Sirius levantou Remus pela cintura na primeira vez que o motor pegou, o barulho alto ecoando no quintal vazio. O garoto bateu em seus ombros, clamando por sua camisa, inutilizada pelas manchas de óleo.

"Exatamente como Snuffles", ele se lamentou. James mandou que eles parassem de namorar e desligassem o motor da moto antes que todos ficassem surdos.

Rabicho foi o primeiro a testar a moto – por acidente, ela disparou enquanto ele mexia distraidamente nos controles, mas ele nunca admitiu isso. James e Sirius passaram dias provocando-o, imitando seu grito desesperado de socorro. Remus tentou dar algum apoio ao amigo, mas chegou à conclusão de que não conseguia falar direito enquanto tentava conter o riso.

x-o-x

Sirius disse que queria que Remus fosse com ele a um lugar. Quase desistiu quando ouviu que iriam na moto. Agarrou-se com força à cintura de Sirius, puxando pela memória todas as orações que aprendera na vida, sentindo o corpo ser puxado para trás com a arrancada da moto.

No fim, Aluado gostou da sensação das luzes da cidade correndo disformes ao seu redor, o rosto ficando gelado até que perdesse quase toda a sensibilidade e só conseguisse sentir os cabelos de Sirius fustigando em sua testa. Ele até achou engraçado quando o motor pifou e Sirius a chutou com raiva, para logo em seguida ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor reprimida.

Remus fez o choroso Almofadinhas se sentar no meio fio e, com todo o cuidado, tirou o seu tênis, surpreendendo uma meia furada que Sirius rapidamente tentou esconder. Aluado segurou seu pé entre as mãos, fazendo movimentos muito lentos com o tornozelo e os dedos. (Ele percebeu que Sirius o olhava de uma forma estranha, mas fingiu estar muito concentrado em examinar o pé "seriamente machucado".)

"Acho que não quebrou nada", falou, passando a meia furada ao amigo, que rapidamente abaixou os olhos e começou a se calçar.

Eles levaram uma bronca da mãe de James quando chegaram, já tarde da noite, após empurrarem a moto quebrada por nove quarteirões. Sirius ficou algum tempo mancando, numa tentativa de amaciar o coração da senhora Potter. Não funcionou muito bem, porque, no dia seguinte, esquecido do suposto ferimento, Sirius correu agilmente para fora de casa desafiando os outros para uma partida de quadribol.

Ele nunca soube exatamente aonde Sirius tinha tentado levá-lo naquela noite afinal.

x-o-x

No último ano dos Marotos, James foi monitor chefe. James foi monitor chefe e Sirius foi detentor do recorde de detenções da escola em menos de três meses de aula. Não que James estivesse tão diferente assim do que sempre fora, apenas se tornara menos ostensivo (como explicou diversas vezes quando Almofadinhas resmungava pelo fato de que ser melhor amigo do monitor não lhe dava nenhuma vantagem). Lily, que era monitora chefe, parecia não dar lá muito crédito ao trabalho dele.

Remus ficava particularmente indignado quando Almofadinhas levava detenções na tentativa de defendê-lo. Para muitos de seus colegas sonserinos, ele ainda era o patético garoto pobre que usava vestes remendadas e vivia adoentado. Sirius não deixava por menos, partindo direto para a agressão física. Esses episódios sempre terminavam com Remus brigando com ele ("Não preciso de você fazendo coisas por mim!").

Sirius geralmente não respondia, ou apenas resmungava alguma coisa que Remus fingia não ouvir antes de mergulhar atrás de algum livro, evitando olhar para ele para não sentir ainda mais raiva. Mas isso nunca durava muito.

Remus sempre desculpava as bobagens de Sirius. _Sempre_. E Sirius era extremamente propenso a recorrer em suas bobagens.

x-o-x

Por outro lado, em determinadas situações, a assimetria deliberada é também utilizada com o objetivo de criar surpresa e emoção.

x-o-x

Remus não conseguiu desculpar Sirius quando, numa manhã, pouco depois do natal, acordou na enfermaria, imagens desconexas de um sonho ainda girando em sua mente.

Ele tinha a vaga sensação de que Snape estava no sonho e que tinha uma expressão apavorada. Afundou na cama quando ouviu Madame Pomfrey falar o nome do sonserino atrás de um dos biombos da enfermaria.

Dessa vez, ele sequer conseguiu brigar com Sirius. James não teve coragem de lhe contar a história toda, mas Remus sabia. De onde mais poderia ter vindo a genial idéia de mandar Severus Snape para o esconderijo de um lobisomem? Ele não esperou que Sirius confirmasse, mas apenas mirou sua expressão culpada antes de cobrir o rosto com o cobertor, desejando fortemente que as dores em seu corpo fossem fortes suficiente fortes para fazê-lo se esquecer das imagens, do medo, da decepção.

Ele achou que no dia seguinte iria estar fazendo as malas para voltar para casa.

x-o-x

De tudo que Remus temia, seu maior medo era o de perder Hogwarts. Era acordar daquele sonho em que ele era um garoto normal numa escola normal e voltar a ser um monstro.

Não aconteceu. De algum modo, Snape nunca falou sobre ele. Mas, como todos os segredos secretíssimos daquela escola, o boato de que James salvara a vida de Snape impedindo-o de ir de encontro a uma besta que assombrava a Casa dos Gritos logo se espalhou.

Lily, de algum modo, sabia. Ela não fazia perguntas quando James desaparecia nas noites de lua cheia, abandonando os trabalhos de monitor. E nem quando ele chegava atrasado e sonolento à primeira aula do dia seguinte. Remus imaginou que ela de alguma forma deduzira seu segredo, mas não ficou preocupado. (O mesmo não pôde ser dito da reação ciumenta de Sirius quando se deu conta disso.)

Remus não ficou espantado quando Lily veio lhe perguntar se os boatos sobre James eram verdade. Ele confirmou e ela sorriu inexplicavelmente. Mais tarde, ele surpreenderia um sorriso muito parecido no rosto de James. Porém, não houve comemorações para aquele evento no dormitório dos alunos do sétimo ano.

x-o-x

Não era a primeira vez que Remus se recusava a falar com Sirius, mas certamente era a primeira vez em que isso se prolongava por tanto tempo. Peter dizia a Remus que ele precisava relevar, afinal, "Sirius é assim mesmo". Mas Remus não queria que Sirius fosse _assim mesmo_, queria que ele entendesse que nem tudo era brincadeira e que não poderia continuar agindo como se tivesse 11 anos e seus atos não tivessem conseqüências. Principalmente no que dissesse respeito a eles.

Ele pensou em dizer a James para não levar Sirius na próxima lua cheia, mas achou injusto envolvê-lo em seus problemas. Acabou não falando nada, tentando crer que Sirius teria o bom senso de não aparecer. Ele deveria ter lembrado que Almofadinhas não tinha nenhum bom senso.

Remus sabia que Sirius tinha estado com ele à noite quando acordou na Casa dos Gritos. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança da noite, mas sabia, sem entender exatamente como. E sentiu raiva.

Mais tarde, na enfermaria, tentou se convencer de que não sentia falta das barras de chocolate, da maneira desajeitada como Sirius subia em sua cama para ficar mais perto, da risada grosseira que se confundia com um rosnado. Do inconfundível cheiro de terra úmida que ele tinha nas manhãs após a lua cheia.

Disse a Madame Pomfrey que não queria visitas. Não que achasse que isso fosse impedir os Marotos de entrarem de qualquer maneira. Essa suspeita foi confirmada quando, no fim da tarde, ouviu o som de pedras deslizando e viu, através de uma fresta no biombo, a silhueta de alguém subindo de um buraco no chão.

Aluado fingiu dormir profundamente, esperando que Madame Pomfrey ouvisse e viesse expulsar os garotos da enfermaria. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu um toque morno em sua testa.

x-o-x

Ele reconheceu aquele toque antes de reconhecer o cheiro. E reconheceu o cheiro antes de reconhecer a voz, falando baixinho que, não importava que estivesse bravo, ele nunca o deixaria. Que sabia que não merecia seu perdão, mas que isso simplesmente não mudava nada. Porque eles iam ser amigos para _sempre_. Como Remus tinha dito.

x-o-x

A simetria é ainda essencial na formação de escalas e acordes, sendo a música tradicional, dita tonal, feita de grupos de notas assimétricas.

x-o-x

No dia seguinte, quando entrou nas masmorras para a primeira aula do dia, Remus não pensou muito antes de jogar os livros na bancada ao lado de Almofadinhas. Ele achou que surpreendeu um leve tom avermelhado perpassar rapidamente o rosto do amigo quando apertou sua mão por baixo da bancada. Eles não precisavam de palavras para saber que tudo ia ficar bem dali em diante.

x-o-x

Durante a comemoração da volta dos Marotos após o pequeno incidente (como Sirius chamou) da Casa dos Gritos, os quatro foram pegos se esgueirando para fora da corcunda da estátua do terceiro andar. A um comando quase inaudível de James, eles se separaram na bifurcação ao fim do corredor – James e Peter (com a capa da invisibilidade) para a esquerda, Sirius e Remus para a direita, direto para a passagem atrás da tapeçaria das ninfas norueguesas (que riram baixinho os garotos passaram).

Chegaram esbaforidos à torre da Grifinória e Sirius saltou sobre Remus, incontrolavelmente alegre, assim que o retrato da Mulher Gorda se fechou atrás deles. Remus recuou, caindo de mau jeito numa poltrona, Sirius sobre ele repetindo que Filch era um idiota. Aluado aspirou fundo, se perguntando como aquele cheiro poderia ser tão importante, tão vital, como se pertencesse a ele mais que seu próprio corpo.

Cinco minutos depois, James e Peter apareceram, ambos irritados demais para notarem que Sirius estava... bem, estava agindo como Sirius e quase sufocando Remus com seu peso.

James tinha deixado cair o Mapa Maroto na fuga daquela noite. Sirius ficou chocado quando soube e automaticamente começou a fazer a contagem mental de seu estoque de bombas de bosta e a traçar planos para entrar na sala de Filch e recuperá-lo. Mas Remus achou que o mapa deveria ficar em Hogwrats.

"Ele pertence a esse lugar".

x-o-x

Remus soube o que sentia muito antes de realmente saber. Ele soube porque não havia como evitar saber. O sentimento de morte, o simples desejo de se consumir em chamas, não permitiu que ele ignorasse por muito mais tempo.

Sua percepção mudou. Não subitamente. Quase sem perceber, ele estava extremamente consciente de cada gesto mínimo de Sirius. As múltiplas entonações de sua voz. O modo como ele tinha o rosto vermelho de sol quando voltava de um treino de quadribol de James. O olhar indecifrável que dirigia ao irmão, distante, falando alguma coisa na mesa da Sonserina. As pequenas folhas verdes enroscadas em seu cabelo quando se erguia da grama. As manchas de tinha em suas cutículas quando esticava a mão para trás passando um bilhete. A melodia de sua pena escrevendo adivinhações inventadas no pergaminho. O ritmo familiar daquela respiração. As conversas sem palavras. Tudo, cada detalhe, despertava alguma coisa dentro dele. Como se recitassem um mundo de interconexões que ele era incapaz de apreender por completo. Um reino de reflexões prismáticas e multiplicações criadas no jogo infinito de imagens em espelhos.

Uma cena congelada de tranqüilidade. Uma certa felicidade, incerta. Porque subitamente ele percebeu que não havia nada a ser dito. Nenhuma explicação. Nenhuma defesa. Apenas o silêncio, o cansaço e o egoísmo de finalmente entender. Era uma história de amor - de amor não; amor é uma palavra pequena. Sabe-se lá o que era aquilo.

"Me beije, Aluado".

Remus apertou os olhos, achando que subitamente ia acordar de um pesadelo. Sirius nunca teve pudor em pedir exatamente o que queria.

Nada fora incompreensível para ele, em nenhum momento.

x-o-x

Na biologia, simetria é a divisão imaginária de um ser vivo em partes semelhantes externamente.

x-o-x

**Notinha da autora:**

*tira a poeira do profile* Fanfic começada e constantemente modificada há uns 2 anos. Dedicada às _Nozes_, porque eu sempre sentia saudades de vocês quando abria o arquivo para continuar.

Os trechinhos sobre a simetria foram retirados do verbete Simetria da wikipedia, com algumas modificações.

Usem o botãozinho de reviews, tadinho, ou ele fica desempregado. A continuação está engatilhada e aparecerá em breve.


End file.
